loveliveschoolidolfestivalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daniel 1939/Guide to Score Match Events
Hi guys! I'm Daniel 1939, the founder and currently only active admin in this wiki and I wanna share some tips based on my experiences to help out fellow LLSIF players! Comment if any of my tips is useful or not. If there are other tips or info you want to know, feel free to request for another topic you would want me to make a blog of. Okay, so this post is about tips on playing Score Match events and how to succeed in the event. Score Match Unlike the Live Show events, Score Match events behave something like a PVP, where you fight other players for the highest scores in a match. Thus by now, you should already have prepared yourself a strong team and learned to play numerous songs. For beginners, you should start first in knowing how Score Matches work, and how to get rewards. The goal of the event is to succeed in getting event points as much and as fast as possible. Compared to Live Show events, Score Matches have doubled costs for rewards, because gaining event points is quicker and easier than Live Show events. Its necessary you play often and have lots of LP to get reward fast, and be able to score high as much as possible. Guide *Choose the right difficulty of songs which you can succeed in and offers the fastest amounts of points. *Maximize the use of your LP. Keep playing as many songs as possible while you still have some LP left. Once it's empty, wait for your LP to regenerate back to it's full amount or whenever you see fit. *PLAY OFTEN. *Manage your teams and their positions. Don't forget to arrange them in the right attributes(Smile, Pure, and Cool) *Use powerful cards, particularly SRs and URs (if you only have Rs, choose the ones with the max Lv or abilities which you think is more useful) *During Live Shows, do your best to score as high as possible. Keep getting combos and make sure your notes hit Perfect and/or Great. *Don't be sad if you keep getting in 4th to 2nd places in matches. Just keep playing until you get enough event points. *As much as possible, NEVER FAIL A SONG, particularly Hard/Expert songs which require 15 or 25 LP. Failing a song will count for only a small amount of points. It's not worthwhile to spend 25 LP and fail an Expert song and only get 91 Event Points as a result. *Try not being too dependent on Love Gems. Rather than wasting a lot of Love Gems for LP regeneration, store them for future events (or for 11 Honor Scouting). In my experience, I wasted about 23 or more Love Gems just before the First Score Match ended, and I didn't get any closer to the points I needed to get that SR. *Even if you fail to get the SR, participate in the event anyway for it's rewards. Score Matches provide Love Gems, Friend Points, and Gold, so you might choose to play just for those rewards instead and store them for later use. Things to Consider *Your Performance - How well you play a song will determine if you succeed in a match or not, as well as what place you made in the match. It's possible for players with lower Ranks to beat other players with higher Ranks if those players get more combos than others. *Your Score and Your Cards - The event is determined by scores, so you need to play with your most powerful cards. Stronger cards will produce greater scores in a song, but it won't mean anything if you keep missing a lot of notes in a song. *Other Players - Be aware of the kinds of players you'll be matching with. *The Song - Don't go for a song/mode you can't handle. If you can't survive a EXPERT song you don't need to force yourself to play it. It's possible to get a lot of points just by playing Normal and Hard songs(if you have enough LP to play them continously). *Competition - Take note how competitive a Score Match will be, so that you'll get basis on how many Event Points you'll need to succeed. (In my opinion, Score Matches with Maki as the main prize are the most competitive, with most players having an average of more than 15000 Event Points by the end of the Score Match.) But don't think you can't win just because the competition will be tough, just keep playing - you still have a chance to succeed. Found this guide useful? Yes Already did that Needs more information No Category:Blog posts Category:Daniel1939 Category:Tips